Sound of Silence in the Rain
by 13GoldRoses
Summary: Our beloved planet Express crew are in for the adventure of a lifetime as Mom is elected president of earth. and as usual, she has an evil plot to unfold. Will the crew be saved from her evil grasp? Will Bender get morals? will Fry and Leela finally get together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sound of Silence in the Rain: Futurama fan fiction

Prologue:

The end of Richard Nixon's term was coming. In 3000, he was elected the president of Earth. And now in 3012, after three terms as Earthican president, people have become used to his rule over them. Most people were opposed to any change in leaders, but, there were a select group of people who, unlike most, wanted a change in leaders. These people, known as the Tri-Post party, wanted the sweet, lovable industrialist Mom, to rule over earth. The Tri-Post party and the Republicans ruled over the campaigns, leaving all other parties in the dust. Nixon gave speeches that said that a change in leaders would lead to a reign of anarchy. Mom spoke however, of getting away from anarchy under Nixon. She spoke of his Tyranny over the Earthican people, and offered Brownies to voters.

After several months of trade off Speeches from both parties, votes were cast by the people, and everyone waited eagerly for the winner to be announced.

Once all the votes were cast (except Fry's, whom had forgotten until the day of announcing.)and people watched anxiously as the numbers from each side grew. Tri-Posts and the Republicans grew at stunningly identical rates, while the democrats had all of one vote from a zombified free waterfall jr. the numbers stopped all of a sudden, and the tri-post's votes were tied with the republicans at 3,000,000,000 votes.

""stupid machine! Take my vote! "Fry, who had spent his afternoon trying to place his vote, resorted to kicking the machine until it would accept his vote. "Come on!" after one last hard kick, the machine finally accepted his vote, But in the process, changed his vote for Nixon to a vote for Mom.

"Morbo announced through the Times square Jumbotron, "and the president of this puny planet is… MOM!"

-End of prologue-


	2. 1 Conflicts

Sound of Silence in the Rain: Chapter 1; Conflicts

" thank you Morbo, in other news, the notorious Zookeeper tried to rob the Natural History museum's fabled white stone, but he was stopped by a mysterious white cloaked being named White Ace." Linda's voice chimed through the television.

Leela had spent her entire night just sitting lazily on her couch, and stuffing her face with ice cream-beer. Yesterday night, she had gotten ready to to Alzar's to see Sean, when she caught him kissing a brown haired girl. She left to her home, changed into her pajamas, and started drinking. She drank until she couldn't walk anymore and then left him several angry phone calls.

Now though, she was somewhat calmer, and after shouting at Fry for making Mom the president of earth, some of her anger got out.

Fry had annoyed her a lot lately, and it wasn't just the fact that he made the evilest person on the planet the ruler of said planet. She recently found out about one of Fry's "habits" while going to a bar with Amy, Fry, and Bender.

Bender and Fry would get hammered every night at O'Zorgnax's pub around 9 o'clock and while Bender would leave the bar just fine, Fry would throw up, and then head he would head to the planet express building for work. Well, one day he doesn't throw up before heading to work, so the idiot assumes that he's fine and leaves to work. Later that day however, Leela got an unwanted present from him in her captain's chair.

"I wish Fry was more like Sean, not saying stupid things or doing stupid things. If he could be more like that, minus of course the cheating on me issue, he would be perfect."

Then she saw him, White Ace, On the television screen. With his Golden-red hair and his white suit, Leela felt like she was seeing an angel on earth. His arms were flexed, revealing a very handsome build and even though he was in a loose fitting white undershirt, she could see his muscular chest. She wanted so bad to kiss him, and to remove his mask.

She stepped weakly up to the television to turn it up. She wanted to hear his voice and just as he was about to speak through the TV, the phone rang. Leela looked angrily at her Caller ID. It was Fry. She, seeing that the TV was no longer on White Ace, but on the recent election, answered reluctantly to his call.

"hey Leela, I just wanted—"

"Look Fry, unless you have something important to tell me, go away." Leela snapped.

"oh…okay I … never mind." He hung up, leaving Leela feeling a little guilty about her harsh behavior.

"Today on Alzar's home cooking, we will see Alzar make delicious Neptunian-style BBQ, of which I, Morbo, shall devour with my mighty jaws…"

Leela heard Morbo's announcement and decided that she had better things to do then watch Alzar rand started getting ready for work.

Maybe at work I can apologize to Fry for yelling at him. I mean, it's it's not his fault that he is too stupid to see that Mom is evil.

At planet express:

Leela came in to see Bender, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg sitting in the lounge watching TV. She looked around, hoping to find Fry. But the red-haired delivery boy was nowhere to be found.

Professor Farnsworth walked in, caring a look on his face filled with contempt and worry." Bad news everyone!" The whole staff looked at him, not caring about what he had to say. "Mom has issued an policy saying that all businesses belong to her now. Including us."

The staff still didn't care, only Leela really had any look of worry, but she was worried about someone other then Mom. It was 12:30 and even Bender shows up at 12:00 never really later.

"Now, you are all probably wondering where Fry is?" at this, Leela listened intently. "On the news this morning, mom announced that anyone 14-50 years old has to join her army. She didn't explain why she needed an army, but Fry left to sign up."

"Why would she need an army? we aren't at going to war." Amy said, doing her nails.

"That's the thing, no one knows why she wants the army, just that she wants it."

"Well if it's 14-50 year olds going, why isn't Hermes?"

"I am 53, dat is why." Hermes responded.

"Or Zoidberg?"

"91." Zoidberg called from the refrigerator, eating Amy's Lunch.

"Bender?"

"robots are not allowed. Or at least, not ones with criminal records." The professor answered. Bender gave a sly smile as her lit a cigar.

Linda stopped the TV and said, "Breaking News! Mom has just declared war on Omicron Persei 8. Everyone is advised to hide in the ruins of old New York, until it is deemed safe to leave."

End of chapter1


End file.
